murder_of_brosfandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon of Alexandrea
It is thought that the Gods of Alexandrea were born out of the Epoch of Birth during the Age of Life around -3,000 - -2,100. The Children of the Ideals spread across the vacant Alexandrea left by the Four Ideals, and settled into pockets of the world. There, life was born out of these Children. Individuals embodying the essence of their parent's domain, and the core of their Ideological ancestor. Today, these individuals are given the name Gods. During the Epoch of Civilization, these Gods lived alongside their followers. As the Gods grew stronger, they gifted those most devout with the ability to channel divine magic. The fist city of Vasselhiem was built as a fortress for the good and neutral aligned Gods known as the Unity to fight back the Sunken Gods who had been corrupted and twisted evil nature. As civilization grew beyond Vasselhiem, the Platinum Dragon Bahamut created the dragons metallic to protect and watch over new cities. The force of the Sunken Gods peaked in a war known as the First Calamity, but they were still unorganized, and the Unity imprisoned them within the Abyss. Following the First Calamity, support in the Unity grew, and the Gods formed their own planes to rest and watch over their children. As a parting gift, the Unity gifted Alexandrea with arcane magic. For most of the Age of Arcane, the Unity watched over Alexandrea from their own planes. Life prospered and new cities were built each day. This all came to an end with the Dimensional Tear. The Tear ripped through Alexandrea, creating new planes of existence and weakening the boundaries between those that were already there. The Sunken Gods escaped out of the Abyss, along with them demons and devils from the Nine Hells. The return of the Sunken Gods gave rise to the Second Calamity. The Unity was called back to Alexandrea to fight the more unified Sunken Gods who settled the continent of Ghorn Arnes. The Unity was stretched thin, with their armies split between fighting the Sunken Gods and the Titans from the elemental planes. To aid the fight, members of the Unity forged a series of powerful weapons known as the Relics of the Founding. Though this bought some time, the Sunken Gods were strong and more prepared this time. Their plan to raise an undead army with the power of gods was still on track, and the Unity was backed into a corner. Ioun created a spell to end the war, but the potential fallout would be devastating. The spell required god-level powers, and it would almost certainly kill whoever castes it. Her husband, Corellon, decided to sacrifice himself to end the war, but before he could, Ioun stole the scroll and fled to Tal'Rat to cast the Greater Wish herself. She banished the gods from the Material Plane once and for all, sending the Sunken Gods back into the Abyss and the Nine Hells, and the Unity back to their own planes. The Titans died, and the rift between the planes were stabilized. The force of the spell obliterated Tal’Rat, turning it into an island chain now known as the Contiland Archipelago. The gods were weakened, and have been healing since. Most, including scholars, believe Ioun to have died in the casting, but there are still some devout followers in Alexandrea who believe otherwise. Today, the Unity is still weak and recovering, and the Sunken Gods lay imprisoned. Still, forces gather and strengthen, hoping to one day rise again .